


Protective Radar Technician

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't appreciate bullies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Radar Technician

He knew something was wrong by the way the Stormtroopers were standing around the technician. They were close together, refusing to give the smaller man a chance to slip away from them. Matt frowned and adjusted his glasses, moving closer to see what was going on.

"Come on! We know you can do it."

"I don't want to..."

"Why not?! It's not that hard for you! Everyone knows you can do this so just help us out!"

"If I'm caught..." Someone slammed their hand against the wall beside Techie's head, making him flinch and close his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he trembled. "Please..."

"Do we really have to get physical about this? Again?"

"Hey!" The Stormtroopers turned around at Matt's shout. They snorted when they saw him and he frowned, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Leave him alone!" he demanded.

"Or what?" one of them demanded.

Techie's false eyes focused and refocused as the radar technician stalked towards the soldiers. He winced as Matt threw a punch, clapping his hands over his face as the fighting started.

"I think they learned their lesson!" Matt growled. He winced as Techie spread some bacta gel on the cut under his eye, sucking air through his gritted teeth. "That stings!"

"They really beat you..." Techie said, looking at all of the bruises and cuts that covered Matt's face and body. "If Phasma hadn't come and stopped them..."

"I was going to beat them once they got tired out," Matt insisted.

Techie just smiled, kissing his temple. "Thank you for helping me."


End file.
